Blah John Sucks Balls
by NevahBreatheKierra
Summary: This is a fic for my friend John its about him and his girlfriend getting it on...xD Please dont read if you're not John or Alyssa...and I mean the SPECIFIC John and Alyssa


**A/N: This is really just a smut story for my friend John. Stupid Weirdo e.e…**

John was sitting by himself in his living room. It was rather dark outside and the house seemed to be empty. Parents out of town and sister staying at a friend's, his mind, devious as it was, rang up his beautiful girlfriend. Alyssa. Phone to his ear as he waited for her to pick up, "Hello?" said a rather soft voice. John smirked and he leaned back into the couch.

"Come over," he said in an almost demanding tone. Alyssa rolled her eyes and she sighed.

"Why would I do that?" she looked at the time. 12 am. She doubted her parents would notice her drive out but still what was John's soul purpose?

"My parents are out of town and my sister is at a friend's," he said getting up to walk over to the kitchen. He pulled out one of his beers and like a devilish little child he drank it. Alyssa pondered and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few," she said as she put on her shorts and tank top. Her hair in a high pony tail she walked out and got in the car. John smirked once more as he replied with a,

"Kay see you," and hung up. Placing his phone in his pocket, he waited patiently for Alyssa. It wasn't til about 15 minutes after he hung up that she was at his door. John opened the door and once she was in the confines of his house, the real plan that boiled within John's mind came to life. He closed the door with a click of the lock he took Alyssa and gently, yet dominatingly pushed her to the wall. She glared at him slightly but it was long before he eyes glazed over with want. "So this was wh-" cut off as John's lips crashed to her own. Moving in sync tongues nearly jumping out to greet one another, John's hands dare not stay still, oh no. Instead they crept their way up the girl's shirt. Alyssa gave out a small sigh of approval as his warm rough hands pawed her breasts.

One of her legs wrapped tightly around the male's waist and she grinded her hips into his. They both let out sounds of pleasure as his lips began to move along her jawline. Kissing her neck he bite, sucked and licked against it. Alyssa's hands gripping the boy's shoulders tightly, she could barely stand it anymore as John's lips carried to her collar bone that peeked out just lightly from her tank. "J-John," She gasped lightly as she felt hands trickling up her thighs. He smirked looking at her. He removed her shirt throwing it on the floor and she nearly ripped off his shirt. Both topless as John's hands managed to discard her bra. No words were spoken as John's lips found her erected bud, sucking deeply his hands working to pull of her shorts, Alyssa on the other hand letting out soft moans of pleasure.

Alyssa soon pushed John off and she dragged him to the couch. Pushing him to sit down, she slowly slid off her shorts. Now only in her underwear she bit her lower lip and stared intently into John's eyes. Her thumbs ever so slowly dipping on the sides of her panties, sliding them down before back up. Teasing John, and he could feel the effects of it too. Her fixed on his. His mind fixed on the twitching sensation that came from his groin. She turned and swayed her hips as she slowly slid down the last piece of fabric on her body. Stepping out of them she then got on her pretty little knees in between the male's legs. John's eyes watched as she unbuttoned his jeans, once undone John let out a soft groan as the cold air hit his erect cock. Alyssa raised a thin brow. "Commando?" she asked teasingly licking her soft pink lips. John chuckled lightly.

"Why wear boxers if they would just get in the way," she smirked.

"Why bother get dressed at all?" he glared but with a sly smile.

"Touché my dear, touché," suddenly his words caught in his throat as she started to stroke the hardened length. Her lips came to the head and kissed it gently, before her pink tongue ever so gracefully came out and flicked the slit. Then placed her tongue at the base, a long lick to the underside, John took her hair in his hand petting her before tugging slightly. She let out a soft moan as her mouth soon engulfed the organ. Her lips tightening for his pleasure, her tongue rolling about the flesh presented to her. John's hips jerking up into the warm cavern, his head tilted back to enjoy and relax the pleasure he was getting from his girlfriend. She took the whole appendage in her mouth, deep throating as hard as she could. There were no complaints from John as he rocked his hips, practically face fucking her. "Fuu-…" he gasped as he could feel his stomach coil and he was so close to release. "I'm gonna…c-"

"Cum?" She said stroking the dick as she smiled seductively. "go for it," she said before dropping her face to bob and suck as hard as she could manage. John jerked his hips up and let out a loud groan as he came hard in her mouth. Alyssa sit back and she managed to swallow each bit that had been offered to her. She wiped off her lips before standing to lean over to john, kissing his lips hard and passionate. Tongues colliding , John ignoring the fact he could taste himself. Alyssa was all too ready as she sat on his lap, straddling him. She let her lips bit his ear lobe gently. "I want you John…no _I need you," _she purred as her bare womanhood rubbed against the erecting organ. He let out a needing sigh as he put his hands on her hips before, without protection, thrusting inside. Alyssa let out a moan as he began moving his hips up and down. Her hands gripping his shoulders, she soon let him relax as she began to ride her boyfriend. Her breasts bouncing as she did. John's mouth couldn't stay away as he took a nipple in his mouth to suck, increasing her pleasure. Her head fell back hard cascading behind her flowing as she moved.

John's hands now slipped to grip her thighs, his mouth moving to suck gently on her neck. Leaving more marks as he did earlier. Her breathing was now coming out in gasps. "Ah..Ah…John.." she moaned softly . That right there almost made him lose it, he could feel the coiling spring in his groin and he groaned deep in his chest. "Alyssa..I'm close," he spoke threw gritted teeth. She moved up to wrap her arms around his neck. She nodded. "M-Me too….c-cum inside John," she whispered to him as she kissed the side of his face and neck. That was the point where John couldn't hold back any longer. They both let out loud moans of pleasure. Climax hitting them as John held up inside to release his load fully, riding out their orgasms as they panted heavily.

Wasn't long before Alyssa stood up and then collapsed back on the couch both laying down to just hold each other there. "Your parents need to go out more often," was the last words she said before John chuckled and they fell asleep.

**A/N: ;_; So…..awkward….There John hope your happy you sick twisted freak D;**


End file.
